Cake
by wildflowers82
Summary: Edward moved away and Bella's now happy with his best friend, Jasper. A visit home stirs up old desires and new temptations. Very mature. ExBxJ One-shot


"I hear Edward's back."

Keeping my eyes on the mirror and not on my roommate, Jessica, I kept working through my hair with a flatiron.

"Yeah, I heard that, too," I finally replied, aiming for off-handed.

"Is that gonna be weird?"

I finished the last of my hair and turned to look at her. "Why would it be?"

She shrugged and got really interested in the contents of her purse. "Because you're with his best friend now?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Jasper will be fine. Edward and me… I mean, yeah, it was good, but he transferred. It ended well. No hard feelings."

Jess raised her eyebrows and turned away to pick out her earrings. "If you say so. If I were you, I'd be all kinds of nervous."

"It's cool," I said, stepping into my heels.

It was so not cool.

It wasn't that I wasn't over Edward. I was. Honestly, although he was amazing and I cared a lot for him while we were together, the combination of his major and mine meant we saw each other only once or twice a week when we were dating. Those brief encounters were good. Great. The best sex I'd ever had, if I was going to be honest, although Jasper was a very close second. And I liked Edward, truly. He was confident and intense, with a magnetic personality. Sure, it was tantalizing to wonder how much deeper our relationship might have become under different circumstances, but that was all it was: speculation.

A few months after we started dating, he got accepted to an elite engineering program he'd applied for a year earlier. He transferred to Cal Tech to study and I stayed in Boston, where his lifelong best friend, Jasper, was also in school. Edward and I parted on excellent terms and still exchanged friendly emails. Jasper had always been around when Edward and I were together, always there with us. Edward had been the one to introduce us. That our friendship would blossom into attraction after Edward left seemed inevitable. He asked Edward for his okay before he ever asked me out. Edward was fine with it. I was fine with it. We were all fine.

So why did I feel so jumpy and nervous at the prospect of seeing him at this party tonight?

Because I still wanted him.

Jasper was amazing. I was happy with him, without a doubt. He treated me well, we had fun together, and there was the aforementioned really-good-in-bed thing. We weren't serious in any long-term kind of way yet, but lately I was getting the feeling that we could be. It seemed like Jasper wanted more and I felt like maybe I was ready for more, too. I had no complaints and I didn't want to mess with the good thing I had going with Jasper, not even the tantalizing possibility of Edward. But I also knew too well that I'd start to forget all my good sense when faced with the reality of Edward. He tended to do that to me.

I shook my head softly as I fastened my bracelet around my wrist. No more wasting time worrying about that. Edward was history. Jasper was now.

The front door buzzed and I felt instantly guilty, knowing it was Jasper.

"I'll get it," I called out to Jessica, who was in the bathroom taming her curly hair with a million complicated products.

When I opened the door, for a second I couldn't even remember who Edward was because there was _Jasper_. Tall, well-built, edible in black pants and a charcoal shirt unbuttoned at the neck, blond hair deliciously tousled. He smiled slyly at me as his eyes dropped down, appreciating my little black dress and heels.

"Very nice, B," he murmured. He reached out and ran a fingertip along the deep scoop neck of my dress, along my nearly-bared shoulders and across my chest.

"Nice yourself," I returned, reaching for his other hand and pulling him in to me. He dipped his head and kissed me, sliding his tongue along my lip in a brief tease before pulling away. I groaned and my knees weakened a little.

"You ready?" His casual tone was offset by his rakish smile. I had a feeling we wouldn't make it all the way back to his bed tonight for the fun to begin. It wouldn't be the first time we'd found a corner and gotten a little crazy. The muscles in my thighs clenched just imagining it.

"Sure, let me just grab my purse."

"Do we need to give Jessica a lift?"

"Nope, Mike's on his way to get her. Just you and me tonight." I smiled up at him.

"And Edward," he reminded me.

"Right. And Edward."

How could I forget?

* * *

He was still perfect. I was hoping a year in California would have diminished Edward in some way. Maybe he would have gained weight, started going prematurely bald, _something_. But nope, he was as flawless as ever. Standing there talking to Jasper, dark jacket hugging his perfect shoulders, a vee of skin showing at the open collar of his crisp white shirt, dark jeans doing sinful things to his ass and long legs, it was possible that he looked even better. The combination of them, Edward and Jasper, was absolutely deadly. I could see the eyes of every girl there darting to them constantly. I smiled to myself, since Jasper was with me and Edward…

Well, he hadn't actually looked at another girl all night. When he wasn't talking to Jasper, mostly he was looking at me. Part of me was flattered. He obviously still found me attractive and felt that same spark. The other part of me felt guilty, because I was there with his best friend.

But the thing was, Jasper didn't seem at all annoyed. He noticed. It was pretty hard not to. Every time Edward and I spoke, his hand was reaching out to touch me in some way, his fingers lingering a little too long before withdrawing. The look on his face, the hunger in his eyes, the way he licked his lips as he smiled at me, it was all unmistakable. Edward wanted me. But Jasper, in his eternally laid back way, apparently wasn't threatened by his best friend's attraction to his girlfriend. It was one of the things I loved about Jasper, really. There was no macho posturing with him, no territorial bullshit. He cared about me, we enjoyed each other, but he was never threatened by me living my own life. Seemed he wasn't threatened by Edward putting the moves on me, either.

The house party surged on around us, conversation rising and falling, drinks arriving and vanishing as the night wore on. It was being thrown by another old friend of Jasper and Edward's, but the place was so crowded that we hadn't even seen the guy so far. None of us really knew the rest of the crowd. That left the three of us talking to each other all night, but I was okay with that. I always enjoyed Jasper's company of course, but I'd forgotten how much I'd missed Edward's. I'd missed his razor-sharp intelligence and wit. I'd missed his mildly snarky humor. I'd just missed _him_.

Three hours later and I was feeling my liquor, the warm buzz moving through my body, making me feel a little giddy. Jasper and Edward weren't as far gone as me, but they were laughing louder and longer than they had at the start of the night. They'd both been flirting with me openly, but I'd stopped questioning it, since clearly it just meant we'd been drinking a little too much.

Jasper noticed my glass was empty again and leaned down to my ear.

"You want another, beautiful?"

I smiled and nodded, feeling a chill down my neck where his breath touched me. He chuckled, the sound making parts of me sit up at alert. I briefly thought about dragging him into a closet for a little up-close time but that would have left Edward here alone and I couldn't do that.

"Okay, I'll get you a refill" His face was right next to mine and his lips brushed my cheek briefly. Then his eyes cut to Edward and he smiled before he looked back to me. "Be a good girl while I'm gone."

I turned to Edward as Jasper disappeared into the crowd.

"You look amazing, Bella," he said, his voice so low that I felt it in my gut. Hearing Edward's voice had always been like a sex act for me and now was no different.

"Thank you."

"Looks like Jasper is treating you well."

It was an innocent statement, but it didn't sound that way. It didn't _feel_ innocent. Maybe it was the alcohol, or his voice, so low and suggestive , but it made me imagine things. Jasper treating me well. Jasper with his mouth on me, his fingers inside me. I flushed hot and suddenly the image was replaced with Edward. Edward's fingers, Edward's mouth, Edward's voice against my skin…

"He is," I said, my voice faint as I fought back the contradictory images.

"Glad to hear it." The corner of his mouth curled up and his eyes bored into me, like he knew exactly what I had been imagining. I swallowed hard. "How is school going?" he asked. Such a stupid, banal question, except that he stepped forward as he asked it, moving into my personal space. I felt his hand touch the back of my arm, fingers curling around it, his thumb making a sweep across my skin. I felt faint.

"School is fine. How about for you? Cal Tech?"

I could smell him, that Edward scent I remembered so well. And his hand on my arm…

He chuckled." Good. Cal Tech is great. I miss my friends, though."

Another sweep of his thumb. What was I doing, letting him touch me like that and stand so close to me? Jasper was going to be back any minute.

"I miss you."

"Edward…"

"There's nobody like you, Bella. I figured that out this year."

"You can't say stuff like that. What about Jasper?"

"I'd never hurt Jasper. I'm not going to mess with your situation, I promise. Just… know that even though I love what I'm doing, sometimes I wish things had worked out differently."

"But they didn't."

"No, they didn't."

He was standing right up against me now, his chest pressing my arm, his hand curled around my bicep, his thumb stroking my skin. He'd dipped his head down, speaking in a low whisper right in my ear. I closed my eyes, overwhelmed by his nearness and his words.

"Miss me, beautiful?"

A wave of hot guilt washed over me when I heard Jasper's voice, and felt his arm wrap around my waist. He pressed up against my right side, handing me my drink. With Jasper so close, I couldn't step away from Edward, still pressed to my left, with his hand still on my arm. I glanced up at Jasper, expecting him to have noticed Edward standing too close to me and touching me, but he was smiling down at me, unaware. No, that wasn't true, because just then, his eyes shifted to Edward and he grinned, a knowing little smile. He _knew_ Edward wanted me. He could see Edward touching me.

My head raced as I tried to sort out what was going on. Did Jasper just not care that my ex, his best friend was putting the moves on me? How did I feel about that? I thought that I should probably be angry, except that it was hard to feel that way when I had to admit that I _liked_ Edward coming on to me that way, just like I liked Jasper touching me, too. I wanted them _both_. God, what did that make me? A selfish, horrible person, that's what. I wanted to have my cake and eat it, too. Greedy.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"This party's dead," Edward murmured, just to my left, that thumb still sweeping along my arm.

I opened my eyes just in time to catch a brief exchanged glance between them, one intense, serious look, and then Edward looked back at the crowd and Jasper looked back down to me. He ducked his head again, his whispered voice in my ear. "Drink up, gorgeous, and we'll clear out of here."

"We?" I asked faintly. I hadn't missed that look they exchanged, the communication that happened. I just didn't know what it meant yet. Jasper's arm tightened on my waist and Edward shifted until he was pressing his chest to my arm.

"The three of us," Jasper whispered back. A knot of desire unfurled in my stomach, hot and completely unexpected. I felt out of control, crazy, and yes, a little drunk. Did he mean what I thought he meant? Maybe? Did I want that? Maybe.

I threw back half my drink before passing it off. This place was suddenly too loud, too crowded. Yes, I wanted to be crowded, but only by the men on either side of me. Everyone else was in the way. I had no idea what was happening, or what I was prepared to do, but whatever it was, I wanted privacy first.

Jasper set my drink down for me. "I already called us a cab."

Then he crouched a little and looked into my eyes with an unvoiced question. I just nodded, saying yes to whatever it was for now.

"Ride with us, Edward," he said, looking away over my shoulder, at his best friend. "We'll all catch up."

Jasper took my hand and led the way through the crowd. I followed, my feet moving on their own. Edward trailed after, with a hand on my waist. Through the crowd, the two of them never let me go.

The cold night air hit my overheated skin and made me shiver. Jasper pulled me into his arms, my back to his front, as we waited for the cab. My head fell back on his shoulder as he rubbed his hands up and down my arms to warm me up. It didn't soothe me, though. Each pass of his skin over mine sparked like static electricity. I opened my eyes and saw Edward, standing a few feet away, watching me, watching Jasper's hands on me. I felt my nipples get hard, the sensation of them pressing into the fabric of my bra was almost painful. Jasper's hands slowed, each pass deliberate and sensual. Edward watched them, his eyes half-closed, his mouth slightly opened. The tip of his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip and I imagined it chasing after Jasper's hands. I closed my eyes again and swallowed a moan.

When the cab came, Edward slid in first. Jasper nudged me to get in next and he followed. It was a tight fit. Edward's long leg was pressed against my thigh on the left and Jasper's on the right. Jasper gave the driver directions for the twenty minute drive back to his apartment and leaned back. My stomach lurched with anticipation. I was equal parts anxiety and rampant desire.

Jasper turned his head, lifting his left arm until his fingers tangled in my hair. His lips found my cheek and he kissed me, gently and lingering. Then he trailed tiny kisses back to my ear. I closed my eyes and laid my head back on the seat. His tongue found my earlobe and everything in me warmed up. I felt his right hand on my leg, just above my knee.

For a moment, it was just me and Jasper, like we'd been a hundred other times. Jasper's lips on my skin, Jasper's hands on my body.

Then Edward's hand closed over my knee.

I moaned. The feel of his palm on my left knee, similar, but not the same as Jasper's, broke open the flood gate of my desire. I couldn't even remember what I'd been uncertain about.

His hand slid up, his fingers curling in around my thigh.

"Bella," Edward whispered against my shoulder. "Is this okay?"

I kept my eyes closed, lost in the sensation of Jasper's mouth, Edward's hand, and the dizzying possibility of what might happen next. I nodded.

Jasper tilted my head towards him and captured my mouth with is and at the same moment, Edward turned his face into my hair. His mouth, hot and wet, closed over the side of my neck. Jasper's tongue met mine just as Edward's tongue licked at my jugular. I moaned again. Edward's hand tightened on my thigh and so did Jasper's.

The back of the cab was dark, filled with our heavy breathing. Jasper kissed me endlessly while Edward kissed my neck, working lower, tonguing the hollow behind my clavicle. My hands, helpless in this tangle, reached up, cradling both of their heads to me. I could feel their hair under my fingertips, Jasper's long silky waves, Edward's shorter and a little coarser. I gripped them both and they both made a sound in reply.

Edward's hand shifted up my thigh, almost to the hem of my dress. Jasper broke off our kiss and raised his head to look at me in the dark. There was a wordless moment of communication, as my eyes told him what I wanted, and then his hand shifted up, too, pushing the hem of my dress with it. He looked down at Edward. Edward raised his head from my chest where his tongue had been tracing the edge of my dress. Edward met Jasper's eyes across me and another silent communication passed, an agreement that tonight, for just this moment, there were three of us.

Jasper's hand in my hair tightened and he turned my face away, towards Edward. Edward met me there, his mouth coming down on mine. My head swam as I remembered the powerful sensation of kissing Edward, and then Jasper's mouth was on my chest, nudging my dress lower. His tongue traced the top edge of my bra and I arched my back. Edward's tongue swept the inside of my mouth, swallowing my moan.

Their hands both slid higher and I felt it when the backs of their knuckles brushed. Without a glance or a word, they tugged my thighs further apart. Edward's kiss was consuming, I was drowning in it. Jasper's mouth moved lower and lower, almost to the aching peak of my breast.

Then I felt fingertips brush against me, over my panties. I didn't know whose. I didn't care.

I drew in a sharp breath through my nose. Fingers stroked me, too many fingers. Then fingers pushed my panties to the side. I arched again, my hips tilting, begging, wanting more. Fingers stroked down the length of me, Edward's I thought, but I couldn't be sure. Jasper's worked my underwear to the side.

Then a fingertip slipped between my lips. It was Jasper's, I heard him moan when he felt how wet I was. My hips bucked again and his finger slipped deeper, touching the rim of my opening. Edward's fingers moved from the outer to the inner, sliding along my wetness, too. He gasped into my mouth.

Jasper had a finger inside of me. Edward was sliding along the outside. I was frantic, my hips shifting desperately against the two of them. Then another finger entered me. Edward's. I stretched, filled with them both. I broke away from Edward's mouth, unable to do more than throw my head back and moan.

Edward's free hand slid behind me, lowering the zipper on my dress just a little. He tugged and the neckline slid down below my breasts. The cool night air ghosted over my skin and then they were both there, mouths on my chest.

I couldn't keep track of the sensations anymore. Fingers pumped in tandem inside me, fingers rubbed me. My bra slid down and Edward's mouth closed over my tight, hard nipple. In seconds, Jasper claimed the other one. My body arched under the onslaught. All I could do was grip, Jasper's hair in my right hand and Edward's in my left.

Tongues and teeth attacked my breasts and their fingers worked me, pumping and sliding, as my body unwound.

"Oh, God…" my whispered murmur broke the silence.

"Good girl," Jasper said against my breast.

"So sweet. So sexy," Edward said.

Someone's hand shifted and a thumb found my clit. I moaned through my teeth, biting back the scream welling up inside me.

"That's it, Baby," Jasper whispered. "Come on."

They both pushed their fingers deeper inside me. Edward's teeth closed over my nipple as the thumb pressed down on my clit. My orgasm hit me hard and fast. My back arched and I whimpered. Still, their fingers worked me, pushing me higher, drawing it out, until I was spent, boneless in their arms.

Their fingers slipped away. They rested their hands on my thighs, Jasper's thumb stroking me lightly. Edward pressed kisses across my bare chest.

"We're almost there," Jasper said softly near my ear. I rolled my head on the seat, and opened my eyes to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he said, pressing a kiss to the side of my neck. "Your call, baby girl. Does this end here or do we invite Edward inside?"

My body, still slack from that spine-jangling orgasm, flooded with heat. More. Further. What else? My mind spun with images. Jasper, naked. Edward, naked. Me, naked between them. And everything that might happen next.

The anxiety was back, the uncertainty, but this time laced through with lust because I knew how good they could both make me feel. I'd had thoughts before, idle fantasies, the kind with faceless partners and vague scenarios, the kind you think you'll never actually live out. But here I was, in this moment with these two men. I knew them both, cared for them both, trusted them both. If not now, when? If not them, who?

I nodded. "Edward should come in."

I felt them both smile in the dark and Edward leaned in to press a kiss to the back of my neck as Jasper squeezed my thigh.

"We're going to have a good time tonight, Bella," Edward said.

* * *

Once we were inside Jasper's apartment, there was a moment of awkward silence as each of us wondered exactly what came next. Jasper, amazing sensitive Jasper, broke the deafening silence by asking, "Drinks?"

Edward and I agreed way too quickly. If this was going to happen… whatever it was… alcohol was going to be necessary to grease the wheels. I stood there puzzling over my sudden awkwardness when ten minutes ago in the back of a cab both Edward and Jasper had been buried in me up to the knuckle. But now we were dressed and the lights were on and there were three of us. How was this supposed to happen exactly? Would we sit down and discuss the parameters of our potential threesome or would we just strip out of our clothes and get to it? I felt lost.

Jasper came back, handing me a gin and tonic—my favorite—and passing Edward a beer.

"I'm just going to go, um, put some music on," Jasper muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. He turned away and I took a long, hard swig of my drink. The burn of the gin fought the cold of the ice all the way down my throat. I felt it pool in my stomach, liquid courage, making me feel easy and impervious. I closed my eyes, remembering two beautiful boys with their hands on me just minutes ago.

There was a rustle behind me and I knew it was Edward, moving closer. I held still, taking another sip of my drink, letting him move up behind me.

His hands came up to my waist. His chest pressed into my back. His breath blew across my shoulder.

"I missed you, Bella."

"I missed you, too."

"I'm back."

"And I'm with Jasper."

There was a pause, then I felt his lips on the side of my neck. "Tonight you're with me, too."

I pressed my thighs together and closed my eyes. "Just tonight. Tonight I am," I agreed. The gin floated through my veins, making me feel light, not myself. Tonight I was this girl who could be with two men at the same time. Consequences and complications were for someone else living some other life. Tonight it was just me, Jasper and Edward and the pleasure we could find in each other. The rest could wait until daylight.

Edward's hands tightened on my waist and he dipped his head to kiss the side of my neck. He raised a hand to sweep my hair to the side and then his mouth returned to my skin. I let my head fall back on his shoulder. The moment was here. Was I doing this? His hands slid around and up, until he was cupping my breasts. I guess I was.

When Jasper came back into the living room, leaving Billie Holliday playing softly behind him, he found Edward kissing my neck, squeezing my breasts. Jasper never paused. He walked straight up to me and reached out, cupping my face in his hands and pulling my mouth up to his. And then we were all together again, Jasper kissing my mouth, Edward's hands moving over my body and I knew there was no going back. I was about to do things with them that my fantasies had only hinted at.

Edward's hand slid up under my hair, finding the zipper of my dress, and dragging it down to the small of my back. Jasper slid his hands down my neck and over my shoulder, pushing the dress down as he went. It slithered down my body until it lay in a pool around my feet. I was left in just a black strapless bra and panties, Edward pressed to my back and Jasper pressed to my front.

Edward's fingers dipped under the edge of my bra, teasing my nipples, just as Jasper's tongue invaded my mouth. I moaned. Jasper pulled back slightly. "Um, maybe the bedroom is a better place for this?"

Edward hummed an assent and before I knew what was happening, he'd swung me up off the ground and into his arms.

"Edward!"

"Shhh," he murmured in my ear as he carried me down the hall. "Tonight you're the queen, sweetness."

Jasper walked ahead of us down the hall. In his room, one I knew so well, he flipped on the little bedside lamp, leaving the room still mostly shadowed. I was grateful. It would be easier to get lost in this if it was dark. He pressed a button on his bedside ihome and the music followed us soft and sensual. Edward laid me on the bed and followed me down, stretching out beside me.

Nerves assaulted me again. Here I was in Jasper's bed and there were two men about to have sex with me. I panicked, wondering how this would start. I didn't need to worry, though. Edward leaned down, kissing the hollow at the base of my throat and then my chest between my breasts.

"Relax," he murmured, "And just feel."

He shifted down, kissing my stomach, the edge of my panties. I held my breath. Jasper kneeled on the bed beside me as Edward moved away. I felt his fingers thread through my hair. "So beautiful," he whispered. Then he kissed me. I opened for him, letting his tongue invade me as part of me was painfully aware of Edward, lower, kissing my stomach, stroking my thighs. That tidal wave of sensation I remembered from the car was building again. Jasper's hands swept down to my breasts, stroking and kneading, as Edward began to slide my panties down my hips. I felt set adrift, at the mercy of their hands and lips, until I drowned in it.

Jasper released my bra clasp and just like that, I was completely naked. I felt raw and exposed, but then his mouth found my nipple at the same time that Edward began kissing a line along the inside of my thigh and all I could do for a long moment was close my eyes and hold on. When I felt his shirt rubbing my chest again, I regained some coherence.

"I'm the only one naked," I said. "That seems ungentlemanly."

Jasper chuckled and leaned back. "Far be it for me to disrespect a lady as lovely as yourself."

He smiled down at me as he pulled his shirttails free of his pants and went to work on the buttons. I kept my eyes on his familiar face as he shrugged out of his shirt and tossed it behind him. Then he cocked an eyebrow at me. "Pants, too?" I heard the question in his voice, I heard him asking me again. Are we doing this? Sex? I knew then that I was safe, we'd only do what I wanted to do.

I bit my lip, smiling. Then I sat up. "Our guest is being neglected."

Edward was kneeling at the foot of the bed between my parted knees. He'd shed his dress shirt but he was still in his white t-shirt and jeans. I reached out and fisted the shirt, peeling it up and off him, baring his perfect chest. I heard the jingle of Jasper's belt buckle behind me as he dropped his dress pants. My desire flared at the thought of him naked behind me. I reached for Edward again, my fingers finding his belt buckle. He smiled down at me as I worked it back out of the loops. Jasper leaned in, pressing his chest to my back, his hands sliding around to cup my breasts. Edward's eyes dropped instantly, watching him tease my nipples as I worked his button fly loose.

When I got them loose enough, I tugged Edward's jeans to his thighs and his cock fell free. I'd almost forgotten how perfectly proportioned he was. Not too long, not too thick, just right. My hand wrapped around it just as Jasper gave both my nipples a hard pinch. Edward and I gasped in unison.

And then he was right there. My mouth was open. It seemed so natural to lean forward, to slip him inside, over my lips, over my tongue. Edward groaned and his head fell back. Jasper chuckled and pinched my nipples again, knowing how much it turned me on. It did. I felt on fire.

"Hold her hair back," Edward muttered, looking down at me.

Jasper did, moving to gather my hair in his fist. His free hand cupped my jaw and then he was helping, guiding me as I sucked Edward deeper into my mouth. It felt so good, pleasuring Edward while Jasper helped me do it. Jasper would get his turn, too and everything in me burned at the thought of how he might do it, how Jasper's pleasure might happen tonight.

Edward's hips began to thrust gently, every movement driving him further down my throat. I couldn't have taken him so deep sober, but the alcohol and the drug of this night, these men, was making anything possible. I wanted him deep, deep in me when he came.

Jasper curled over my back and he slid a hand between my thighs. He wasn't trying to get me off, just turn me on, and it was working. His fingers slid easily in my wetness. I groaned around Edward's cock as he stroked me. Jasper leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I get to come in your mouth, too, don't I?"

I moaned in assent, sucking harder, wishing, wanting someone, one of us to explode into orgasm. In that moment, it didn't matter which. Jasper kept his fingers knotted in my hair, holding my head steady as Edward thrust into my mouth. With a low, agonized groan, he came. I wasn't a swallower, but I ran on pure instinct and I'd done it before I even had to think about it.

Edward and I leaned back on our knees, panting. Jasper was still sliding his hands over my breasts. I could feel his erection against my back and in some distant part of my brain I thought "This is just the beginning."

"Lay back, beautiful," Jasper said, leaning me back on the bed. I let him move me, stretch me out. He angled over me and dipped in to kiss me deeply, seemingly not bothered by Edward being there first. I wrapped my arms around him, winding my fingers into his silky hair, reveling in his glorious kiss. Jasper was perhaps the better kisser of the two, although tonight, ramped up on lust and emotion, the difference was negligible. He kissed me thoroughly, one hand on my breast, rolling my hard, tight nipple in his fingers.

Edward recovered and I felt his hands on my legs, sliding up my shins, over my knees. My thighs clenched in anticipation, but Jasper didn't let me up, kissing me, tormenting my breasts, while Edward worked his hands higher and higher. Edward pressed a kiss to my thigh. "You sidetracked me earlier. I had a plan."

I tensed, I moaned, my back arched. Jasper threaded his fingers with mine, pinning my hands beside my head. Edward's mouth landed just inches away from my cunt, hot and wet. I gasped.

"Shhh, baby," Jasper whispered against my lips.

Edward kissed higher, sucking and biting the inside of my thigh. I whimpered. "Be a good girl," Jasper crooned in my ear as he held me still. When Edward's mouth made contact with my cunt, my back came up off the bed and Jasper swallowed my cries with his kiss. I writhed underneath him as he held my hands and Edward worked me relentlessly.

"Please," I begged. Edward held my knees open as his tongue dipped inside me. "Oh, please…"

"Sweetheart," Jasper murmured, releasing my hands. "Open your eyes."

I did as he asked. He was sitting up at my side, stroking himself. My mouth watered at the sight. Edward sucked hard on me and I shuddered.

"My turn?" Jasper asked, smiling down at me. I nodded, sucking in a breath as Edward increased his assault on my cunt. I wanted it. I wanted it all, all at once. Jasper swung a leg over me and then he was straddling my torso. I laid my hands on his thighs, steading him as he angled his hips closer.

"Open," he said, and I did. And then he was filling my mouth, different than Edward but just as good. He thrust gently, working himself deeper. Edward wrapped his arms around my thighs, holding me close as he worked me relentlessly closer to oblivion. With each tightening spiral towards ecstasy, I sucked Jasper deeper. Each suck and thrust felt connected through the conduit of my skin and nerves. My mind emptied of every coherent thought. There was only "harder" and "deeper".

Jasper gripped the headboard behind me, driving his cock down my throat, groaning with every thrust. I held onto his thighs as he worked himself into me, sucking and licking and pulling him as deep as I could manage. Edward kept my thighs locked in his arms, sucking my clit in time with Jasper's thrusts. I writhed as I felt my orgasm crushing down on me. I felt helpless and stretched taught with lust, begging for it to break and wishing it would last forever. Then Edward released one of my legs and thrust two fingers deep inside me. I groaned and exploded, the pleasure washing out over every inch of skin and nerve. My thighs shook and I whimpered around Jasper's cock, swallowing him into the depths of my throat, willing him to come with me.

Above me, Jasper grunted and came, exploding down the back of my throat. For the second time that night, I swallowed it down without a thought. I gasped as my orgasm flooded through my body, my grip on Jasper going slack. He slipped out of my mouth and off my body, stretching out to lay next to me. I closed my eyes and just concentrated on the feeling, the residual toe-curling tingling still coursing through my body.

I felt Edward move up the bed and stretch out on my left, resting his head on my chest. Jasper's fingers moved lazily through my hair.

"You doing alright, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Um, in case my second orgasm of the night wasn't enough of a clue, yeah, I'm good."

Edward and Jasper both chuckled and Jasper kissed my shoulder. I marveled at the ease and intimacy of the moment. I'd worried that in the aftermath we'd suddenly become aware of our inappropriate nakedness like some latter day Adam and Eve… and Adam. But that wasn't how this felt. I felt good, loose, glowing, beautiful. Jasper's fingers were trailing up and down my arm as Edward's palm made slow sweeps across my stomach.

"This is amazing," Edward said, kissing me on the side of my ribcage. "You're amazing."

Jasper's mouth closed over my nipple and I groaned, but it was a lazy sort of arousal, just keeping the aftershocks pleasantly ricocheting around my body. I let him play with my breasts while Edward's hands stroked my stomach and thighs, his fingertips teasing me back into a state of semi-arousal.

"You want your drink, sweetheart?" Jasper asked.

I nodded, suddenly feeling how much that had just taken out of me.

Jasper pushed off the bed and left to go retrieve our drinks. Edward's hands never stopped moving.

"Do you think you can come again, Bella?" Edward asked as his fingertips dipped in to skim along my inner thigh. I sighed and my legs fell open.

"If you keep doing that I will."

He chuckled and pressed his lips right to my hardened nipple, making me gasp. "Not without Jasper. I won't make you come without Jasper."

It seemed an odd sort of chivalry, but in this strange little bubble we were in for tonight, it made perfect sense. I wouldn't come unless they were both touching me. Then Edward opened his mouth over my breast and sucked me in deep. I moaned and my hand came up to fist in his hair.

When Jasper came back into the bedroom, Edward was stroking the inside of my thigh as he sucked on my breasts.

"Getting started without me?" he chuckled.

"Plenty of room here for you, Edward said, releasing me and reaching for his beer. I let out the tense breath in my lungs as Edward's mouth and hands left me.

"Sit up and drink, beautiful," Jasper said, handing me my drink. I did as he said, letting the cool burn soothe my throat and relax my body. Jasper drank down his own beer as his free hand made lazy passes up my back and into my hair. Edward ran his fingers, cool from the beer bottle, over the arch of my foot and my ankle.

In a flash, it occurred to me, _We're not done_. My cunt was instantly tight and wet at the thought. What would we do next? How else would we come together? The image formed in my mind, one of those hazy fantasies I thought I'd never act out, of myself and two men inside me at once. I dropped my eyes and swallowed hard at the thought of _these_ two men doing that to me. Was I ready? Could I? I glanced sideways at Jasper and saw that he was already half-hard again. I imagined him inside me and my mouth began to water. I wanted it. I wanted them both. _At the same time_. I swallowed down a rush of lust and fear. I trusted them. If it didn't work, they'd stop, I knew that. Until then, I'd go as far as I wanted to, and do whatever felt good.

As if sensing my arousal, Jasper gripped the base of my neck and angled my face towards him, kissing me long and deep.

"I can taste us both in your mouth," he murmured against my lips. "You have no idea how hot that is."

"Tell me," I whispered. Edward set his bottle aside and took my glass from my fingers. When his cool hands came back to stroke my hips and thighs, I moaned into Jasper's mouth. Edward leaned in close to whisper as Jasper kissed me.

"Watching him guide your mouth onto my cock was the hottest thing I've ever seen," Edward said from behind me. Jasper sucked my tongue, his fingertips coming up to tease my nipples. "Feeling your body shake against my mouth as he thrust into your mouth made me want to come inside you, too."

I groaned, feeling myself go slack between them. Anything. Anything they wanted from me, anything they wanted to do to me, I would do, just never let this feeling end. Edward leaned back on the bed, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me gently back with him. Jasper followed us down until he was propped over me, kissing me as I lay cradled in Edward's arms. I could feel them both hard again and ready for me. I was so wet, so achy and ready.

Jasper kissed me and massaged my breasts as Edward stroked my thighs, urging my legs open, his hips thrusting gently against my ass. I could feel it building up, what was coming. I felt tight and ready, yearning and aching for it. Take me, fill me, do it.

Jasper always seemed to know just what I was feeling and now was no exception. He raised his head to look me in the eye. "I'm going to fuck you now, okay?"

I nodded and he brushed my lips with his fingertip before reaching into the bedside table and pulling out a string of condoms. I watched him tear one open and roll it on. I'd seen him do it before. I'd lain right here with Jasper between my thighs as he'd done exactly this and never before had I felt the aching need I felt at that moment. Because this time, there was the promise of more cradling me from behind, Edward's long, strong body underneath me, Edward's hard cock pressed into my hip.

"Lay your head back," Edward urged, his hands finding my hips. I did as he asked and he shifted me, tilting my hips, holding me steady as Jasper positioned himself over me. Jasper braced his hands on the headboard above us as Edward held me still. Slowly, inch by delicious inch, Jasper slid his cock into me.

The sensation of Edward holding me still as Jasper filled me up was like nothing I ever expected.

"Oh…" I sighed, eyes falling closed.

"So good," Jasper said, beginning to thrust into me. "Always so good."

"So good," Edward echoed behind me, rocking my hips against Jasper with his hands. "So beautiful."

Once Jasper had set up a rhythm, Edward let me go. One hand slid forward, cupping my cunt, his fingers spread where Jasper was entering me. His other slid behind me and down, easing between my ass cheeks.

My head fell back and my back arched.

"You know what I want, Bella," Edward murmured in my ear. His fingertips brushed my rear opening and I hissed. "Can I? Can we do this to you?"

I'd done anal once with Edward, my first time ever. I'd done it a few more times with Jasper, usually when I was too sloppy-drunk to feel much of anything. I was certainly no pro. And I'd never done _anything_ like this. But at that moment, with Edward cradling my cunt as Jasper's cock thrust into me, as Edward's fingertip was relentlessly pressing on my ass, sliding a little further in with each push, I _wanted_ it. Oh, _God_ I wanted it.

"I want to," I said on an exhale. "I've just never…"

"We'll go slow," Edward said.

"There's lube in the drawer," Jasper murmured.

That exchange, the two of them discussing how they would do this to me, sent a wave of hot desire flooding through me. When Edward's finger pressed again, he slid in easily.

"Yes," he hissed against my shoulder.

We rocked like that for another minute, Jasper steadily thrusting into me, Edward working his finger deeper into me. When I'd stopped tensing, he pushed another in. I groaned but pressed down onto him. I wanted, with a deep, wordless, yearning, I wanted this.

"Are you ready?" Edward whispered, twisting his fingers inside of me, readying me for the greater invasion about to come.

I nodded, eyes squeezed tight. Edward's fingers left me and he leaned to the side. Jasper pulled me forward, kissing me deeply. "You feel so good," he whispered between kisses. "You're amazing."

Moments later, Edward's hand was back on my hip, guiding me back to him, I could feel the cool slickness of his condom-covered cock, but first his fingers found me again, slippery with lube. "You need to be ready, sweetheart."

I nodded as he worked his slick fingers into me, coating me, stretching me a little with each pass.

"Are you ready?" he murmured.

I nodded.

"We'll stop if it's too much," Jasper said. Then he pulled partway out as I felt Edward pressing into me from behind. I gasped, but Edward's hands on my hips tightened and he pressed on. My head dropped back.

"Oh, God..."

Jasper kissed my arched neck, "You can do it, baby. Relax and feel it."

Edward pressed deeper and an ache bloomed inside me.

"Breathe, Bella," he muttered through clenched teeth. "C'mon, sweetheart."

A ragged groan ripped out of me as Edward continued pressing deeper. It hurt, there was no denying that. But there was also no denying that I was so turned on that my cunt ached and my breasts tingled. It hurt and I wanted more. With each thrust into my resistant body, my only thought was "deeper" and "more". He kept rocking his hips, every movement settling him deeper inside me, until he was buried to the hilt.

"God," he whispered. "So fucking tight. So good."

"Bella," Jasper murmured, a finger under my chin. I opened my eyes to look at him. "Are you ready?"

Jasper had nearly pulled out and was still poised, just his head inside me, as Edward worked his way into me. I felt Edward's cock pulse in me and I groaned, nodding. More. I needed more.

Jasper clenched his teeth and pushed back in.

A muffled cry broke from the three of us.

"Oh God," I gasped. "God. Oh, God."

"Okay?" Jasper ground out through clenched teeth.

"Yes. Oh God, _yes_."

"Jesus," Edward muttered. "I can feel you. I can feel you moving inside of her."

"Fuck."

Jasper dropped his head into the crook of my neck and Edward's hand's curled into my hips as they both began to move inside of me. Rational thought fled, leaving nothing but sensation. It was pleasure, pain, satisfaction, all wrapped up and amplified, echoing through my strung out body. Filled, used, worshipped, I felt all of it. I felt hands on my body and lips on my skin and I felt them, Edward and Jasper both fitted into me in the most intimate way imaginable, moving in tandem towards ecstasy. I was helpless and pinned between them and all I could do was feel it.

"Can you come, Bella?" Jasper hissed, "Because fuck, I'm not going to last long. Too good."

"Touch me. Someone touch me." My desperate helpless hands gripped his forearms as he thrust into me.

"Edward, touch her," Jasper said. "Make her come."

Edward released my hip and slipped his hand down between our sweating, writhing bodies.

"I'll make you come, Bella." His fingers unerringly found my clit and began to rub. My muscles clamped down and they both groaned. "I can feel Jasper's cock sliding into your cunt. Do you feel that?"

I groaned and pressed my head back into his shoulder. Edward had always been good at dirty talking during sex. And he knew exactly what it did to me.

"Yes, I hissed between gritted teeth. "I feel it."

"I feel it, too. Every time Jasper thrusts his cock into you, I feel it inside. I feel it on my cock, inside your ass. Can you feel us both fucking you?"

"Oh, God." My thighs began to shake. The heavy coil of need in my belly began to spiral tighter and tighter. Jasper's thrusts picked up and began to grow erratic. He was about to come. Edward was groaning softly with every thrust. His relentless fingers rubbed me, faster and tighter, until the world fractured around me. The release welled up from my chest and out of my mouth in a long, high wail as pleasure and heat flooded me, starting at the epicenter where the three of us were joined and shooting out to my toes and fingertips. I rode wave after wave of white-hot bliss, feeling the powerful bodies in front and behind me grip me, hold me, and come unraveled in me as well.

When the wave of pleasure finally ebbed, it left me slack and boneless, lying sandwiched between them. I could feel both men pulsing softly inside of me as they rode out their own ecstasy and in one wild moment, I could almost imagine doing it all over again if I could coax it out of my exhausted body.

Edward slipped out first and then Jasper levered himself off me with a groan.

I slipped sideways off Edward until the three of us lay side by side. My leg was still hooked over Edward's and Jasper's arm was thrown across my waist.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Jasper was the one to break the silence, and his first thought was naturally for me.

"I'm good. I don't think I'll walk right for a few days, but it's okay."

"Did we hurt you?" Edwards voice was rough with lust but he was instantly alert.

"Nothing permanent," I said with a smile, "And it was totally worth it."

Edward smiled, his teeth flashing white in the dim light, and he pressed a kiss to my shoulder. "You can say that again."

They took turns cleaning up in the bathroom as I lay on the bed and floated on a languid wave of bliss. When they rejoined me in the bed, in the lazy dark that followed, hands and lips stroked my body, thanking me, worshipping my flesh. We were all too spent for more sex, but the touching went on for ages. Kisses on my lips, on my neck, on my breasts, hands on my arms, my stomach, my thighs. I stopped trying to sort out who did what to me, it no longer mattered.

* * *

It was dark, still the middle of the night. I woke up on my stomach. A heavy arm lay across my waist and a leg was hooked over mine. The space on my other side was cool and empty.

I didn't open my eyes yet, or move in any way. I still felt exhausted and sore and I wanted to just lie still until the other warm body came back to fill the space next to me.

Instead, I felt someone lean over my back and kiss my shoulder.

"Goodbye, Bella."

Edward.

He hovered there in the dark for a long moment. Then I felt his fingertips run down the side of my face. Then he was gone.

Minutes later, I heard the front door click closed far away and I fought back an unexpected burn of tears. Jasper murmured in his sleep next to me, his arm tightening, pulling me closer. I turned my face towards him, burrowing into his warmth and familiarity. He was still here holding me, just like before. We hadn't damaged us. Nothing had changed.

But I knew I was lying. Last night changed everything.

* * *

The next time I opened my eyes, the room was bright with daylight and Jasper and I were alone in his bed. He was lying on his side, already awake, smiling at me.

"Hey," I murmured.

"Hey."

"Where's Edward?" I asked, even though I knew he was gone.

"His flight back to California left this morning. He must have cut out sometime last night."

I remembered his kiss on my shoulder and his fingers on my face. California.

Jasper stroked his palm up and down my back. "How are you?"

"Good. Tired. Kinda sore. But good."

"Are you, um," his eyes dropped briefly. "Are you okay with what we did? We didn't push you to do anything you weren't comfortable with, did we?"

I shook my head and smiled, reaching out to run my fingers along his jaw, rough with stubble. "No, I trusted you. Both of you. I wanted everything that happened."

He smiled broadly. "Good. Because last night was… wow. I don't have the words for it. Just know its going down as one of the more stellar nights of my life."

"Me, too. Um, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, sweetheart."

I smiled at his endearment. "Did you guys… did you plan that? Or talk about it?"

Jasper chuckled and looked away. "No. Not specifically that, or last night. I mean, once when we were in high school and drunk off our asses, we might have, erm… overshared, about how hot we thought something like that would be. That's all."

"So how did you know he'd want to? With us?"

"Are you kidding? There was no missing the way he was looking at you."

"And that didn't make you mad?"

Jasper looked thoughtful and then shrugged. "I thought maybe it would, but then when I saw him touching you… I don't know. When I imagined you together, it was sort of a turn-on. I came back with your drink and gave him a look, and I don't know, we just sort of got it. He wanted you, too and when you seemed game, it just happened."

I nodded as my fingers traced shapes on Jasper's chest, thinking back on everything about the night before.

"Hey," Jasper caught my hand in his, his voice turning serious. "I wanna say something to you. I know we've only been seeing each other for a few months and we've been keeping things low key. But last night, the way you put your trust in me, the way you opened up to me, that really meant a lot to me. Thank you for sharing that experience with me. Just know… know that it mattered. Know that I love you."

My breath caught in my throat. Here I was thinking that a night of sex that wasn't supposed to change anything had changed everything. I'd been over Edward. He'd been safely consigned to my past. But I let him back in in the most intimate way imaginable, unleashing a whole river of emotions where he was concerned that I hadn't even been aware of. But last night changed things for Jasper, too. While it was making me doubt myself, it was making him more certain than ever. He loved me. And Edward was gone, back in California.

I rested my palm on Jasper's cheek and he turned his face to kiss it. He was so sweet, so caring, so good to me. And it wasn't as if I didn't feel it. I did. So I said it.

"I love you, too."

He smiled and reached for me, rolling me under him, threading his fingers into my hair to hold me still. The sunlight lit up the bed around us as he kissed me and kissed me again. Just me and Jasper.


End file.
